Hope
by Daughter of Nike
Summary: This story is about A girl who gets picked for the Hunger Games and will have the worst chance of winning. Bad @ summaries sryy!:-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is my 3****rd**** story, so I'm looking for Beta's!**

I took a deep breath in and out, in and out. All I smell is the fresh smell of seawater. I open my eyes and my dog Max he's sitting on me when he licks my face, I wipe off the slobber and I jump out of bed. My yellow lab just stretches and slowly jumps off. "Max, I'm so glad I don't have to go fishing today!" I yell telling the world. I start walking towards the door, when a pillow hits the back of my head, I spin around and look at the direction it was thrown, it was no one other then my 19 year old sister, Susan.

"Shut Up it's like 5 in the morning! No one's up but you!" she yells.

"and Max" I added.

"and Max, whatever" Then another pillow hits the back of my head.

"If you dare hit me with another…" I turn around and see her lying in bed. "Max who's there?" I ask my dog. He sniffs around and barks by the open window. I look over and see some chocolate hair stick up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What a guy can't just stalk you?" Rick said.

"No, not really"

"Even if you have a crush on him?"

"You wish…"

"I do" he looks into my eyes that makes my stomach squeeze.

"I'm sorry, to ruin the love scene but a girl is trying to sleep" Susan said.

"Yes somewhere in this world a girl is trying to sleep but there's only a monster in this room" I add. Then I notice Rick is still staring at me. "You know I think it's creepy, right?"

"I know, but I just don't want to lose you" he said his green eyes twinkle with sorrow.

"You're such a girl!" I yell running out the door, hoping he will follow. I hear the creak of the wood as soon as my feet hit the floor. I look to my right and see Max running beside me. His creaks matching mine. I look back and all I see is white wood and my door wide open. I feel disappointment and turn around and walk to the kitchen, then sitting at the table is no one other then Rick sitting there.

"How do you get here so fast? It's like you're a blur" I said.

"I know it's my style" he TRIED to say smoothly.

"Yes you're style is shutting your giant mouth before I shut it for you."

"Please do" I walk towards him while he starts making a kissy face.

"Save it"

"So close" he whispers. "So close"

"Let's go to reaping day alright, I'm tired of you flirting with me".

"Fin I'll go as long as we hold hands."

"Move on"

"Beat you there"

"I bet you will", we walked to the government building, and I smelled the fresh air. We were 3 hours early so we decided to go swimming in our secret spot. It's the only place where water is the light blue, the sky even bluer and the fish alive and colorful. These fish almost know us, were the friendly people who don't fish (at least here). We swim alongside the fish and race them to the shore. I always come in 1st so it's fun. Rick and I crawl onto the beach.

"Hey, it's not fair you get to wear a bikini while I get to wear a shirt 5x my size."

"Excuses, excuses. You know I think you wouldn't go faster with the shirt off"

"You bet?"

"I bet"

"Fine" he rips of his shirt and I don't see flubber, I see muscle a 6 pack even. Then I notice he's staring at me staring at his chest. "What?"

"I thought I'd see fatness, but I was…"

"Wrong?"

"I know first time ever"

"Really?"

"Pickle jars were going to be late!" I said running towards my dry clothes.

He picks up his giant shirt and follows me, "pickle jars?"

"Something my Grandma used to say"

"Oh, what's a pickle?"

"I have no idea."

We walked back our hair wet, and you see my sister Susan surrounded by boys and then she said something and they give her a look of evilness-ness. She screeches, I mean these boys are bigger then Rick, and Ricks tall. So I pick up a rock and throw it at the one that looks like the leader, and he falls over. The others look confused looking for the attacker. With no success they run to somewhere and are gone. I walk towards my sister who fainted. I know real strong. I tell Rick I got arms you've got legs. He picks her legs up and we pull her the hospital. We tell the doctors what happened besides the rock throwing and he just nods and sighs. What a depressing dude.

"Okay, tell your parents, ok?"

"I'm 15,… Mr. Megrano"

"Well you look young apply makeup"

"I just went….."

"Yes, to the makeup store. Bring your boyfriend he might have better taste then you!"

"He's not my….."

"NO she has good fashion sense! Honey let's go to the square" he drags my feet along and puts his arm around me. As soon as we walk out I want to slap him, but with his fast reflexes he catches my hand. "Look, _honey _were holding hands_._" I just laugh and shake my hand to let go but he doesn't. He just looks into my eyes and it looks like he's trying to say something but can't.

"What?"

"You're just so pretty"

"LALALA LA LA LALALALALALALAL ALALALALALLLLALALA !"

"What?"

"Stop being such a girly, girl! Wow, it's kind of like saying like _Your eyes shine brighter then all of the stars in the sky_"

"SO?"

"It's awkward reeeaaallllyyyy awkward"

"So, what if I love"

"Hello, I'm Kasey DeLarno and I'll be your host for picking your girl and guy, okay? So, dudelies first!"

"Dudelies?" I whisper to Rick he just shrugs and keeps looking up. I can tell he's nervous so I grasp his hand. He just looks at me and I see all of his nervous just wipes off his face. I turn to face Kasey but he can't stop staring at me. I feel awkward but it also feels so right. I mean 'm just supporting him.

"Ben Hasgenhopher? Ben Hagenhopher" I see this kid walk up there and smiles.

He grabs the microphone and says "all the girls that I didn't date, don't worry your Benny will Winny! Wait that doesn't rhyme, hold on wait" by that time Kasey already grabbed back the microphone. That guy is a weirdo. Stupid, chunky, fat, round-shaped Benny will be the easiest target out there for whoever is out there.

"Time for the girlies!"

I notice I'm squeezing Rick's hand so I let go but he just re-grabs it and whispers "it's ok"

"Ok, Jamie Pretzel, Jamie Pretzel."

All I can think of is there another Jamie Pretzel besides me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey if you like this then read my other stories "Long Lost" and "Max and Katniss". Quick Question What is your favorite fruit? Saay in review and say what the next question should be. Gracias**

"I told, told… NOOOOOO! I volunteer to go instead of Jamie!" Rick yells.

"Um it has to be a girl" said Kasey.

"Are you questioning my feminine qualities?" he says in a higher voice.

"Yes"

"Give it up" I say "Come talk to me ok, for the goodbyes". I feel a tear go down my face. He wipes it with his finger. He wanted to say something but by that time Kasey dragged me to the stage. I stand there at the podium not saying anything.

"Ok, how old are you?" Kasey asks.

"15. I'm 15."

"Good let's go inside." She drags me into this building I've only seen on tv. I look around and feel chilly and start to shiver.

"What's wrong pretty little girl? Not into hot guys?"

"I am, hey aren't you that girl from History class who fell asleep and got makeup on your face?"

"So you noticed me?" he says waving his eyebrows.

"Wow, your so smooth I bet the ladies in the retirement home love you"

"In fact my Gram cracker is there"

"Gram cracker?"

"Yeah that's her nickname because she broke all the men's…"

"Were on!" Kasey yelled. I just waved and smiled just remembering I'm going to die in a week. That's when it really hit me, now, I'm trying to hold back a sob. I stand their motionless while Benny boy puts his arm around me. I slowly grab his hand and place it at his side and let it drop. "We're good! Time for the goodbyes!" I never knew someone so peppy could been through so much. "This way." She leads us to a hall and to this room. It's white with pictures of a mythical creature on the wall. It has a tipped nose/mouth and had gray shiny skin, it lived underwater but needed air to breath. It was kind of weird, it could do tricks and almost walk o water. It was called a dophin or a dolphin. Any way our ancestors killed it off. I sat there and waited for my parents, Susan, and Max to walk in and start sobbing with me. Then 5 minutes is up and they all give me a kiss on the cheek. I see them walk out and Rick walk in with a blank face. I think I've never seen him cry. He just looks me in the eye and leans forward and kisses me (something else we've never done).

I back up and I look into his eyes and grab his shirt and bring him so close it almost hurts my lips. I feel relief and just let go and want this moment to last forever. I slowly release and he looks into my eyes and says "win" as they drag him out. I feel so bad not letting him talk but I've never lived to kiss someone and I'll never get out of here. So I don't care if he had something to say. Then another thing hits me _you'll never see him again. _I close my eyes and imagine Rick and I after the Hunger Games, after I walk off the train and I spot him and come so close again. The perfect world, life, etc.. I'm going to win this thing! I feel my stomach flip and spin and fly around in my tan belly. I kind of like the feeling.

"Time to go don't want to be late!" she says. I walk on to the train and look out the window and see Rick run up and blow a kiss I catch it and send one back. It feels good to like Rick without the teasing because he feels the exact same way and maybe even more. I want to drop out but that is impossible. If I did I would die and never even have a chance. So I got to win! The train takes off as soon as a guy walked up and punched him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Heyyyyy please Review!:-)**

What? Rick getting punched why? Try and remember that kid, I think through it, and feel sadness. It's the kid I threw a rock at at. He knew if he punched me he would get in trouble but if he got Rick. Oh, no! "Excuse me, Jamie? Your room is over here." I walk in and see a mid-sized room and a bathroom. I almost cry because at home, we have a bathroom, too. And we have a beds like this, and walls like these. By that time we have almost everything in this room. I start crying and fall onto the bed when Kasey yells "Time to meet your instructor." I walk out and wipe the tears. Kasey looks at me with sad glance and rubs my arm. "I'm sorry"

"Thanks." I say.

"For what?"

"Being so strong. Meeting all these kids and watch them die. It must be hard."

"It is. The reason I stay so strong is because I try not to get close. I think it's going to be hard with you." She smiles and I give her a hug needing comfort. She hugs back and says "By the way, just a tip, don't go by Benny's room. It smells like…. Like… rotten fish" we both flare our noses and remember that horrid smell.

"k"

"Go meet your mentor, Bob Bill."

Bob Bill? Is there a more original name?" we laugh and I walk towards Bob and she walks toward stinky fish.

When I finally get to the lunch table I see Bob walk up. Wow, Bob, way to stay thin. He is this giant man and has the biggest gut you've ever seen. His arms might be the size of me. "Hi James, where's Bailey?" he says clearly not able to see over his giant cheecks. He tries to bend down, and I see his bald head, clearly never grw a hair in 60 years.

"Um, I'm Jamie and Bailey" I giggle a little "and Bailey is coming in a minute."

"K" he stands there and tries to find a seat that he won't break. So where would a fat man sit down? On the table. Just then Kasey crawls over trying to breath fresh air.

"Grandpa!" yells Benny. "Are you my mentor?"

"Yes I am Bailey!"

"Grandpa my names benny!"

"K"

"Jamie how are you? You look good."

"Thanks, hey wow that shirt almost covers your man boobs almost" I say.

"At least I can grow some" he says.

I take a step closer ready to punch him when Kasey yells "Save it for the arena" I nod and walk to the lunch table. There is all of these foods but I just grab you know everything trying to eat as much as I can. I stop myself and shove almost all of it in my mouth. Crap! I feel like a slob so I put the bowl down and look at everyone else. I look at Benny scooping everything and place it in his mouth. His Grand father is a million times worse he just takes the whole buffet tray and shoves it down his mouth. I just watch in disgust while Kasey is trying not to barf. I sit there and is trying not to laugh when my designer walks in.

"Hello, darling" said this one-eyed witch.

"Hi"

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Ben." She walked over to Ben and started talking.

"Ok where's mine?"

"Hey!" some old lady said. I started off looking at her shoes and I almost threw up. She was wearing crocs covered in cow poo(I think). Then I looked at her overalls and then her striped red top. She had her old brown hair in 2 braids very messy looking. "Hey y'all, what's up?" she said. That's not the worst part. "Honey!" she said as she walked over Ben and Bob Bill. She walks over and starts kissing Bob Bill.

"Oh you two stop you're embarrassing me!" yells Benny.

"Sorry doll, I haven't seen Bob in what 20 minutes!" she yells.

"K Grandma"

"Maybe if you knew someone you liked you would do this, too". Just then he winked at me and I was about to make him see someone he liked.

"Great" I said not trying to say it outload. Everyone turns to me as I walk out of the room.

**Author's Note: Will she end up dating Benny or killing him. OH, and by the way answer another question in the review. What was your favorite Hunger Games story (Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mocking Jay)?**


End file.
